


Team Effort

by lizlybear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Derek is the Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stiles is a professor, Wolf Pack, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Stiles finally gets his chance to prove that he saw a werewolf when he was 16.





	Team Effort

Stiles can't believe his eyes. He rereads the mail and blinks at it a few times, considering his next move. He picks up his phone and orders it to call Lydia.

“Hey Lyds? Listen, can you step into my office for a moment. I need you to verify something for me.”

“I’ll be done here in twenty minutes tops, enough time for you to get me a coffee.”

She hangs up on him. He sighs and gets up, he supposes he can use a hot choc with hazelnut syrup and whip cream. He needs the sugar because he’s going to be busy planning a weekend camping trip. Smiling to himself he locks his door and as he walks towards the campus coffee shop he starts whistling ‘who’s afraid of the big bad wolf’.

Lydia’s waiting for him when he gets back. He hands her a cup and they enter his office. He turns his laptop around and shows her the mail.

“Stiles, this is brilliant. It took you, what? five years?”

“You know damn well how long it took me. I called Harrington, he said Prince had a change of heart last week. She had an encounter of sorts, but she’s very hush hush about it. Won’t tell a soul what happened but she okayed the expedition. So you want to come camping?”

“When you say camping .. “

“I mean cabins, Tate something rents fully furnished cabins. The next full moon is in twenty seven days, we need to be ready by then.”

“Okay count me in, I will see if Greenberg is willing to lend out his ghostbuster equipment”

“We are not going ghost hunting. We are looking for evidence that Werewolves exist.”

“So we need a protection detail?”

“What?! No, we just need camera’s, plaster and mics oh and evidence kits.”

“Stiles, breathe. It says here Argent wants you to have a security detail because she doesn’t want you to die or be maimed and then sue the school.”

Stiles scoffs. As if he would get hurt. He looks over the attachment Lydia just printed out. Argent had the freaking nerve to book him a team of rangers. And she just assumed he’d want to go into the reserve the week of the full moon. Of course that’s the case but he hates being predictable. Ugh. He wasn’t going to let this ruin it. When he got tenure as the Folklore & Mythology professor five years ago he could file for school funded expeditions. So he did, only to be shot down. Year after year the same polite letter letting him know that it was called folklore and mythology for a reason. So no, he was not going to let this team ruin it. He would just lay down some ground rules and it’ll be fine.

  


******

  


Twenty Five days later he parked his jeep in front of the tourist centre at the foot of the mountain. To his right there’s a group of four ridiculously pretty people. Damn it. He will not feel self conscious. Nope not happening. He gracefully gets out of the car but face plants three steps in his trek to the centre. He can feel the tip of his ears burn and he hastily scurries inside only to be stopped by what appears to be a brick wall. But this wall is warm and smells like fabric softener. He looks up and fucking hell, this guy is gorgeous. Deep green eyes with specks of brown and a body build like a greek god. Well, according to the tight shirt he’s wearing. Aaaand he’s been staring at this dude for way to long.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. But to be fair even if I did I probably would’ve still walked into you.”

He grins but gets absolutely no response whatsoever. The guy lifts an eyebrow and Stiles flushes.

“All right then. Good chat. Sorry again.”

He shuffles past him and mutters ‘douche bag’ under his breath. Why do all the pretty ones have to be rude ass holes? Stiles is sure there is a correlation somewhere, he’ll ask Lydia about it later.

“Not a douche bag”

Stiles freezes and quickly turns around but the ass hole is nowhere to be seen. He could not have heard him. No way. Somewhere in the back of his mind an alarm bell is going off but he ignores it in favour of greeting Lydia. Who is chatting with Alan Deaton, who has some forms for him to sign. From the back a handsome tall man appears, talking to gorgeous woman. Alan introduces them as Chris Argent and Laura Hale. Holy fuck are you kidding, Argent?!

“Argent, huh? Any relation to Victoria?”

“Yes, she’s my wife actually.”

Nepotism at it’s finest right here in Beacon Hills. He shakes his head, nothing to do but suck it up and go with it. Chris spreads out a map and asks Stiles to mark where he wants to go.

“I’ve hand picked five rangers to come with you, they should be sufficient. Because I don’t think you are going to find what you’re looking for.”

“Yeah? You’re an expert on the supernatural? You know for a fact that there a no such thing as things that go bump in the night?”

Chris just shakes his head with a smile.

“When you’re done with the forms please come outside so I can introduce you to the team and then you have to get going. It’ll take you most of today to arrive at the cabins.”

When he’s done signing Alan disappears to file the forms. Stiles looks around and spots Laura talking to the group outside.

“Sweet mother of Jesus Lydia. Have you seen that guy! And those people?! He’s like all the things I really like and can’t have poured into this fucking perfect specimen. I can’t spend three fucking days with them. I get stupid around pretty people.”

Lydia smiles, and it’s a beautiful smile but also kind of terrifying.

“Relax Batman, you’ll be fine. We will see if the rumours about a werewolf clan living in this reserve are based on a true story. Or at least prove that there are wolves here and not just bears and mountain lions”

Stiles gasps and grabs his heart.

“Are you implying that there is no such thing as werewolves? You wound me deeply Madam. All joking aside, there has to be some truth in the myth. There have been mentions of wolves in Beacon Hills from the very first settlement. I refuse to believe it’s all a collective hallucination”

Lydia laughs “I love how passionate you are about this. We’ll see, I hope we get what you are looking for.”

Outside they make there way to the group of pretty people. Chris introduces him to the stupidly handsome douche bag who turns out to be Derek Hale, head ranger. The rest of the team consists of Erica and Boyd, who seem to be a couple, Isaac and Jordan. Uh oh Stiles sees Lydia’s face when she shakes hands with Jordan. It seems his strawberry blonde goddess found herself a challenge. His equipment is distributed among the group and barely thirty minutes after he arrived they are on their way. Stiles works his way up to Derek, and starts questioning him.

“So how long have you been a ranger here? I remember a Hale, Cora she was a couple of years above me. So your cousin? Sister? Daughter?”

When that gets him a grunted ‘twelve years’ and a grizzly look with a snarled ‘For Lucifer’s sake I’m not that old!’ Derek ups his pace and breaks away from the group. Stiles sighs. He’s startled by Erica who suddenly appears beside him.

“Aww don’t worry about it Batman, Derek gets stupid around pretty people too”

Stiles stops dead in his tracks. “What? But how? Am I bugged? Did you guys bug me?”

Erica just laughs while she keeps moving forward. Boyd pulls him along and he struggles to get his feet moving again. After that it’s go go go until finally around three they arrive at their destination. A large lake surrounded by cabins, used by hunters and hikers alike. Stiles and Lydia are bend over maps the rest of the day trying to find trails that could possibly be used by wolves. While Stiles is trying to find places where a settlement or village could be thriving unnoticed by modern day society. It’s almost seven by the time they start dinner, the rangers have been talking with the hunters that are staying in other cabins. Derek is the last one to join them, and after they had their fill Isaac starts a campfire. Stiles looks around, Erica and Boyd are cuddled up, Isaac is pushing logs onto the fire and Jordan is quietly talking with Derek. Lydia is looking around with a calculated look on her face and when their eyes meet over the fire she raises an eyebrow and pointedly looks around the pit. Stiles follows her gaze but for the life of him he doesn’t understand what she means. He’ll ask later.

“So Stiles, you’re looking for wolves?”

“Yup.”

“You do realise that there haven’t been any wolves in California in like sixty years?”

“Yeah I know, but I’m looking for uhm Werewolves. Not actual wolves. I’m looking for a hidden community.”

Lydia makes a noise and Stiles looks at her but she isn’t looking at Stiles. In fact she’s looking at anything but Stiles. He frowns and opens his mouth, only to be distracted by Erica.

“Werewolves? Dude, that’s just a myth created by scared people. I had you figured for a smarty pants.”

“Hey! I am plenty smart, I just have a hard time believing that all these people are wrong. There has to be some truth in shape shifting. Otherwise the stories and rumours would have died out long ago.”

“I don’t believe it’s just that. Something happened to convince you that the supernatural is real. So what is it?” Boyd asks him.

“Well, you’re not wrong. Look, when I was sixteen I was listening to the police scanner my dad had at the our house. He’s the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Anyhow, a message came through, they found half a body in the woods. So my sixteen year old self decided that he needed to see a dead body. I took my best friend with me and we went looking for the other half of the body. As we were sneaking around a herd of deer came rushing through the clearing we were in. Something definitely spooked them. So Scott is on the ground gasping for breath and I hear this low growl. So I look up and there in the shadows is what looks like a wolf. Only it had red eyes. Glowing red eyes. It snarled at me and I freaked. Like I started screaming my head off and then it took off. Seconds later my dad came running into the clearing I told him the whole story. Unfortunately I had a habit of lying to get out of trouble so I was grounded for two months and nobody believed me. Not even Scott and he was there. I was laughed at for years. It’s still a joke to this day. So I want to prove them all wrong.”

Everybody is looking at him but before he can snap Derek snorts in disbelieve. Erica, Boyd and Jordan are looking at him in wonder and Isaac shakes his head.

“Are you seriously saying that you hallucinated a wolf when you were sixteen. You then went to college, got your masters which you carefully picked so you could eventually apply for a field trip to get proof that you actually saw a werewolf because no one believed you”

“Well when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous. I did not hallucinate. I saw what I saw.”

Boys whistles “Wow man, that is dedication.”

Lydia clears her throat “Not so much dedication as obsessive single minded focus. From age four to sixteen Stiles was convinced he’d marry me. He never dated or even so much as looked at someone else. Of course he had other smaller obsessions, like male circumcision for which he wrote a essay in economics class.”

Stiles makes a noise of protest. “He said about anything! And I got an A+ for that thing.”

Lydia continues as if he hadn’t interrupted her “And then one day he showed up at school with his focus shifted towards the supernatural. And it’s been on that ever since.”

Derek moves and looks at Stiles for probably the first time that night. It's bit disconcerting to have that gaze fixed on him. He clears his throat but Derek beats him to it.

“Okay, so tell me about that night. What did the wolf look like? How big was it? Was it alone?”

Stiles leans forward, Derek is believer. No matter what he tries to project Derek douche bag Hale is a believer. Stiles launches into a description of that night. He knows he’s being too enthusiastic but he’s on a roll. He drags Derek with him to the cabin to show him the sketches he made over the years. Sitting on the couch, with Derek leafing through the folder Stiles becomes aware of all the places their bodies touch. Thighs pressed together, Arms bumping into each other with every page Derek turns. He can smell Derek, and fucking hell it’s delicious. Damn it. He needs to cool down. Or make a move, he glances at Derek and he lets his gaze travel down. The green shirt stretched tight across broad shoulders, the cargo shorts and the ridiculous well shaped calves. His cock stirs. Huh? Who would have thought, calves it is. Also his face, the stubble. Fuck, suddenly he really, really wants beard burn on his thighs. Derek inhales sharply and snaps his head towards him. Okay, make a move! He can do this. He can hear the murmur outside, but it’s far away. His heart is in his throat and his palms are warm. He leans in and for a blissful second their lips touch. A loud wolf whistle from outside has Derek pulling away as if Stiles's lips are lava.

“For fuck’s sake I wasn’t even doing anything” Derek says while Stiles looks at him in bewilderment

“Uhm I’m pretty sure we were kind of kissing?” A burst of laughter from outside makes Derek blush and Stiles looks at the door and back to Derek. He’s missing something, only for the life of him he can’t figure out what.

“Not helping.” Derek snarls at him before standing up and stalking outside. Stiles hears a yelp and another burst of laughter. He shakes his head and collects his research. He should definitely try to get Derek alone. There’s music playing and the smell of marshmallow fills his nostrils, oh man he needs some of that sugar. He hurries to his assigned bedroom, stepping inside he closes the door out of habit and drops the folder on his backpack. He pauses at the sudden lack of noise. He frowns at the door. Opening it he hears music and the soft murmuring of several voices. Closing it again and nothing. He repeats it just to make sure it’s a thing. He goes outside and sits down, grabbing a stick and points it is at Erica who seems to be in charge of the marshmallows.

“Marshmallow me”

Erica grins and does as he asks. He glances around the pit as he’s roasting his marshmallow.

“So did you guys know the rooms here are soundproof?”

The reaction is instant, Erica barks out a laugh, Isaac and Jordan both choke and Derek drops his stick. Boyd doesn’t respond which is a bit unnerving to be honest but the most interesting is Lydia’s reaction. She looks to the ground and doesn’t ask any questions. Jordan is blushing bright red now and Lydia is back to staring at the flames with a smirk on her face. Again he feels like he’s missing something. He mentally shrugs, his mind is weirdly wired and he knows when he has all the puzzle pieces it will all come together. He eats the whole marshmallow from the tip of his stick and promptly burns his mouth.

They call it a night pretty soon after that, he tries to get Lydia alone but she is evading him effectively. He’s annoyed by that but tired enough to not make scene. After a shower he starfishes on the surprisingly soft bed.

 

*****

 

Halfway through the next morning Stiles finds paw prints that are most definitely from a wolf. He also finds human tracks but considering the lake and cabins that wasn’t surprising. He plasters the best one and finds some hairs that might possibly be from a wolf. He’s over excited now, if anything he has proof that wolves are roaming the reserve. His mind is tripping over ways to make shifters actually shift. If they manage to catch images of wolves who is the say they’re werewolves? Is there a tell tale? Or a mark? Damn it, he needs to actually get footage of a shift. They place cameras on the crossroads and along the trail before returning to base camp. Stiles double checks the video feeds and lays out his night vision goggles and his go-pro.

“Woah, what are you planning on doing with those?” Isaac asks while picking up the goggles.

“I need them to see where I’m going tonight”

“And where is it you are planning on going tonight?” Stiles jumps not expecting Derek this close. How in the hell did he sneak in here.

“Holy fuck dude! You should consider wearing a bell so people know when you enter a room.”

“Don’t call me dude. Where are you planning on going tonight? Don’t you need to stay here with the camera’s?”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to stay here all the time. The hiking trail we arrived on? The one with the crossroad?” Both men nod yes and Stiles continues “I saw some wolf tracks there and I need to catch it in the act so to speak. I’m hoping a werewolf differs from a normal wolf and that it has human awareness.” He sighs and double checks the memory card.

“I don’t think you should go out tonight. You don’t know the terrain and it’ll be dark. I don’t want you to trip and break your neck.”

“It’s flat terrain and this is why I brought you guys. Also fuck you very much I’m not that clumsy”

Derek looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Stiles feels himself flush.

“That wasn’t my fault! The roots were sticking out unnatural high. And who the hell places a rock in the middle of the road!”

Isaac snorts and Derek turns away but not before he sees that corner of his mouth lift up in a smile.

“I suppose I can’t keep you here, but you are not to go alone.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, as if he’s stupid enough to go out alone. He’s seen enough horror movies to know it never ends well for people who separate from the pack. As he tells Derek this Isaac starts laughing and Derek scowls muttering something under his breath. Isaac abruptly stops laughing and shuffles out of the cabin. Derek’s arm brushes against his side, when the hell did he get so close, his hand trailing across his back on his way out. Stiles shakes it off and steps outside. They decide on dinner and Boyd fires up the grill because according to Erica he’s the only one allowed to man it. Something to do with a scarf and eyebrows. He doesn’t get the story no matter how he begs. Stiles notices that all the rangers are a lot more tactile with him and Lydia. During dinner Derek sits so close Stiles keeps jabbing him with his elbow as he cuts his steak. Soon enough dusk is setting in and a light breeze is blowing in from the lake. Stiles shivers, and Derek drops his jacket over Stiles’s shoulders. He burrows into it.

“Thanks, we should get to the camera’s. I want to go to the crossroads in an hour when it’s fully dark. Did you decide who’ll come with me? Because we can’t all go. Lydia will be staying with the camera’s so she can check for any heat signatures.”

Derek is the chosen one apparently, and for a moment Stiles regrets the camera’s. Just the thought of being alone with Derek ..  Wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and licking into that perfect mouth as he’s pushed into a tree. He lets out a soft groan as he tries to adjust himself inconspicuously. Erica starts laughing, while Boyd is smiling at Derek. Jordan is red and is looking anywhere but at him. Isaac is smirking.

“How old did you say you were again? Because with that level of excitement I’d say teenager.”

Stiles can feel himself flush with embarrassment and wonders what gave him away.

“Isaac! Enough. Go check Peter’s cabin. He said tomorrow but I have a feeling he’ll arrive tonight.”

That sets the rest in motion as well, and Stiles stores the little slip up away for analysing later.

 

*****

 

The forest is quiet, a fog is drifting low over the ground. Stiles is really liking the ambiance, it’s horror worthy. After an hour it’s getting boring to look at the occasional squirrel darting over the screen. He checks the clock, it’s ten and completely dark, time to go out. He’s still wearing Derek’s jacket and he offers it back but Derek shakes his head. He shrugs and gathers his gear. He gives Derek a pair of night vision goggles, but Derek puts them back on the table as soon as Stiles turns to the door.

“Dude, wear the goggles. I don’t need you scaring the wildlife while you are tripping over tree roots, okay?”

“Don’t call me dude! Those things give me a headache and I know my way, I’ll be fine.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind another piece clicks together. He thinks about arguing the point but  decides against it.

“Fine. Just be quiet and try to keep up.”

Boyd snorts, and Erica smiles brushing her hand over his arm as she wishes him ‘ good hunting’

 

*****

 

On camera it might be quiet but outside the forest eerily still. Like it’s holding its breath. No stirring from the night creatures, no nothing. Stiles starts thinking that maybe the only reason they are hiding is because there is a larger predator around. He shivers and laughs at himself, he might have watched one to many horror movies. Derek has been at his back without tripping once. He hoped the man would have the decency to trip at least once. Nobody should be this confident.  A sudden loud crack ahead makes him stop in his tracks. Derek walks into him or at least that’s what it feels like. Only an arm, a very hairy arm, circles around his waist pulling him to the side. He looks up from the arm just as a large beast with electric, glowing blue eyes steps out of the shadows. Instantly panic seizes him and he scrambles back into Derek. He looks up when Derek doesn’t move an inch. Sharp teeth, pointy ears, heavy facial hair and glowing red eyes. Oh. All the puzzle pieces fall together creating the big picture. Derek’s grip tightens around his waist and he has a split second to decide if he’s going to trust Derek. He relaxes into Derek’s side, going with his instinct.

“Mine” Derek snaps out to the wolf standing in front of them. Oh. That voice goes straight to his dick. He suddenly understands Isaac’s comment. Well damn.

The wolf immediately backs off. For a moment it seems to shrink in on itself, but as soon as the creature straightens up it’s somehow transformed into a very attractive, sandy haired, middle aged man. Who happens to be very naked.

“See something you like? Huh pup?” The man drawls.

Stiles’s eyes snap up to a smirking face, and he flushes in shame for the umpteenth time that day. The low growl from Derek sends a delicious tingle down Stiles’s spine, settling in his gut.

“Relax nephew, it’s clear the boy is smitten with you and that you imprinted on him. I wouldn’t poach on your territory. Unless he wants me to poach him that is” He leers at Stiles.

Yeah okay. No. The man is raising all kinds of red flags and it will never happen. The sound of a camera clicking breaks the silence. Suddenly Stiles blanches.

“Oh. You are just here to make sure I wouldn’t find anything. Is my boss a werewolf? How big is this thing? Now that I know are you going to kill me? If werewolves exist, what else is real? Are unicorns a thing? I need unicorns to be thing.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. As another thing occurs to him. “Damn it Derek, I was looking forward to bumping the uglies with you. But now you’re all growly and hairy. Ugh what is wrong with me. Why am I still attracted to you? Damn it. I have a supposedly soundproof room and I was planning to test it thoroughly” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at Derek, blaming him entirely for the attraction.

The sandy haired man clears his throat. “Well, this was nice but if I can’t have him I’ll be on my way. Have fun and use protection, he’s too young to be a baby mama”

Stiles splutters and Derek barks out a ‘Peter! Leave’. The man laughs as he walks away. Stiles turns to Derek.

“Questions. I have so many questions, and you will answer them” he twists towards the camera and looks straight into it. “I’m pissed off at you guys and there will be retribution. If super strength is a thing, I will not be carrying anything on our hike back. And drinks are on you guys tomorrow night. Now scram, after Derek answers my questions I will see if my apparent wolf kink is taboo worthy.”

  


*****

 

It’s two in the morning and Derek answered all his questions to the best of his ability. He promises to lend Stiles something called a bestiary and it supposedly holds the secrets of everything supernatural. His eyes stray to the open bedroom door. His bold statement from earlier that night springs to the forefront of his mind. Oh man. He looks back at Derek who stares back intently. Okay so this is still happening. Derek is now leaning over, and Stiles licks his lips in anticipation. Derek follows the movement. Stiles slides his hand into Derek’s hair and drags him in. Stiles almost immediately opens his mouth and their tongues tangle. Stiles moans into the kiss. Derek suddenly stills, breaking the kiss. He stands up, pulling Stiles with him.

“Look, I know we just met but .. How serious were you about testing the room?”

“Uhm very serious. I thought you could smell that? You’re not a very good wolf are you? Should I be calling you fail wolf?”

Stiles can hear Erica laugh and Derek scowls, dragging him to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. The sudden silence is deafening. Derek clears his throat. Before it can become awkward Stiles pushes Derek against the door, leaning in, ‘ Now where were we’, he mutters against Derek’s lips. Derek closes the remaining distance, kissing him. Stiles slots his leg in between Derek’s thighs, while Derek hitches him up so that they’re flush together. Within minutes his cock is straining against Derek’s upper thigh. He can feel Derek’s cock pushing against his belly and he shudders. Derek groans, deepening the kiss even as he picks Stiles up from the ground. Stiles clutches one hand on a broad shoulder and he tightens his other in the werewolf’s hair. Derek inelegantly deposits him on the bed. Derek loses his shirt and Stiles stares at him while he drops his cargo short. Derek looks at him with an raised eyebrow and stiles gets with the program. He pulls of his shirt and struggles with his jeans but manages to to get them and his boxers off in one go. When he looks up Derek is naked and woah. Holy fuck. It’s easily the biggest cock he’s ever seen in real life. For a brief moment he wonders if it will fit but then Derek is on him and he loses the thought. Derek sinks in between his legs and their cocks rub together. Stiles whimpers and tugs Derek in for a kiss. A hand trails along the underside of his thigh, and his leg is pushed up towards his chest. Derek kisses his way down towards Stiles’s straining cock. The moment his lips close around the head Stiles moans loudly and clutches the bedsheets in an iron grip. Derek let's go with a pop and grins up at him.

“Mmm pretty sensitive huh? Let’s see if I can make you cum with just my mouth.”

Stiles honestly wants to say something about arrogance and cockiness, he had a good pun, but Derek is sucking his cock and he can’t keep track of his thoughts. A wet thumb is sliding around and into his hole and he clenches in response. Derek pulls off and wraps his other hand tightly around Stiles’s cock, he nuzzles the balls before moving lower. Stiles’s hand flies to Derek’s head as he licks around the clenched rim. His stomach muscles quiver as liquid fire seems to settle in his belly. Derek replaces his thumb with his tongue. Light pressure on his hole alternated with a hot, wet heat licking into him is too much. He tightens his fingers Derek’s hair, to warn him. Derek pulls away, slips his thumb back in place and sucks down Stiles’s leaking cock. Stiles bucks his hips off the bed as the fire explodes.

Derek wipes his face and looks down at him with a feral grin.

“My turn”

Derek quickly rubs a fair amount of lube over and around Stiles hole. Getting rid of the excessive lube by smearing it over his own cock. Stiles hears the crinkling of a condom wrapper.

“No. No condom, werewolf means your clean right? I’m clean. I want to feel you.”

Derek looks at him and for a moment Stiles thinks he’s going to ask if he’s sure but then he smiles and nods. Leaning in, Derek hesitates but Stiles rolls his eyes and yanks him down into a filthy kiss. Stiles feels the head of Derek’s cock slip over his rim. Derek breaks the kiss and balances on one hand over Stiles. Derek’s cock catches the rim, guided by a firm hand. Derek smirks at him while he slowly feeds his cock into Stiles hole. Stiles clenches in retaliation and Derek groans. As soon as he’s fully in he gives Stiles a few seconds to adjust before he settles on a easy rhythm. Every once and awhile the massive cock grazes his prostate making him mewl. Stiles cock is filling out again. Fuck he really is just like teenager. Derek seems perfectly content to go slow but Stiles needs friction, he needs harder and deeper. He just needs more.

“Is that all you got? Come on put your fucking back into it!”

Derek frowns and pushes in faster, but not harder. Stiles groans in frustration, alpha wolf my ass.

“Damn it Derek, come on!”

When Derek just changes the angle he decides on another tactic. 

“I’ll bet Peter would give me a good hard fucking. He seems like the type.”

Derek growls, his chest rumbling and Stiles feels the vibrations through their connection.

“He wouldn’t have wasted any time in fucking me stupid.”

Derek’s eyes flash red, and his face distorts. The growling intensifies. Derek sits back and takes a hold of Stiles slim hips. He drives his cock into Stiles fast and hard. Stiles grabs the headboard to give him leverage so he can push back against Derek. This time the rhythm is brutal, just like he wanted. Derek’s eyes stay red as he fucks into Stiles. The hands on his hips pressing bruises deep into his skin. Stiles can’t seem to catch his breath as he is ferociously taken. His thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping them up, his stomach muscles are contracting and he is fast approaching a second orgasm. As Derek looks down at him, Stiles reaches up and pulls Derek into a kiss. Stiles feels the sharp canines against his tongue and he’s gone. Coming so hard he whites out.

When he comes to, Derek is burrowed into his neck and he can feel his cock pulsing inside of him.

“Jesus, that was brilliant. Hands down the best fuck ever.”

Derek mumbles something into his neck, and Stiles just sighs happily. After a while he squirms, trying to dislodge Derek’s cock but something keeps him inside. He stills as he feels a new pulsing.

“Derek? Did you forget to mention something to me?”

Derek unburrows himself and looks at Stiles lifting an eyebrow “Like what?”

“ Oh my god, you are still coming and we are stuck. You fucking knotted me! I thought only dogs did that. What the hell, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude! And it didn’t come up because it normally doesn’t happen. You were the one challenging my wolf. Who does that?”

“Really? It doesn’t? Oh, well then we wait it out.” Derek seems to perk up at that, and he nuzzles back into Stiles neck.

Stiles  tries to relax his legs but doesn’t get anywhere. He wiggles his toes, then his fingers. Okay he’s bored. The silence is killing him. “Soooo are we going to date? Or be fuck buddies? Or never see each other again?”

“Date?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow “Are you asking?”

“Yes. We’ll date and we’ll go from there.”

“Fine, but you should know before hand I don’t put out until at least the fifth date. I’m just not that kinda guy.”

Derek snorts and starts laughing. After that it doesn’t take long before Derek can pull out. A quick clean up later and they’re snuggled up together, both content and ready to sleep. Derek turns off the light and Stiles is drifting off when a sudden thought enters his mind.

“Derek! What did Peter mean with me being to young to be a baby mama!?”

 

Fin

  


**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaa this is my first time actually trying to write something akin to knotting sex. I hope it turned out all right!  
> That being said, English is not my first language, so any and all mistakes are my own. if you spot any please feel free to point them out so I can correct them. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
